Robin Just Can't Wait to Be Batman
by SuperGroverandElmo
Summary: The title says it all...parody from the Lion King's I just Can't Wait to be King
1. Chapter 1

**This is some random plot bunny that stayed in my head for waaaay to long! inspired by...well, you should already know. the title really explains it all. Anywho, this isn't corresponding with my other story Crowning Glory-though that will be updated soon-it's just me being completely random last night! So anyways-on with the story!**

Robin

**Roy**

_Wally_

Robin and Wally

**Everybody**

* * *

><p>Batman was walking through Mt. Justice with his usual stoic expression looking for his protégé, Robin. The little bird had been acting weird after the Dark Knight had let it slip out that Robin may become Batman when he was older. Ever since then, the bird had been spending nights at the cave more and more. Well now, Batman was going to put an end to it. Enough was enough, the Bat was putting his foot down and sitting Robin down for a talk. As soon as he reached the living room, he was immediately sat down by Aqualad who was trying not to laugh.<p>

"Aqualad, what is going on and where is Robin?" he demanded. The Atlantean only smiled and shook his head before leaving. He looked in front of him to see that the living room was turned into a theatre. A few minutes later, the other mentors had entered the room.

"Alright, what's going on?" Flash asked and Batman simply shrugged. Green Arrow was about to sit down when he noticed a camera in the seat. He picked it up and read the note, before switching the camera on as told. Batman gave the archer a look and he simply shrugged. He tapped his foot patiently when Kaldur reappeared on the mock stage.

"Good evening, everyone. The following presentation has been a 'Robin the Boy Wonder' production." he smiled before walking off. A few seconds later, an upbeat tune started to play that the mentors soon recognized.

"Hey is this…?" Flash trailed and Black canary nodded.

"I think so…" she said and they all turned their attention to robin and-surprisingly- Roy dressed in civvies. They were even more surprised when they burst out into song.

I'm gonna be a mighty Batman, so enemies beware

**Well I've never seen a caped crusader with quite some little care**

I'm gonna be the main event

Like no hero would dare

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on a bat-glare

**Thus far a rather uninspiring thing**

Oh I just can't wait to be Batman!

The mentors all blinked and were confused to see that Wally had joined them.

No one say do this **(Now when I said that-)**

_No say be there_ **(What I meant was-)**

No one say stop that- **(What you don't realize-)**

No one say see here **(Now see here!)**

Free to fight crime all day **(That's definitely out-)**

Free to do it all my way!

The mentors tried not to laugh at Roy's pained expression, though it was rather funny…

**I think it's time that you and I arrange a heart-to-heart**

Bats don't need advice from no archer for a start

**If this is where Batman is headed count me out**

**Out of service, out of JLA**

**I wouldn't stand about**

**This bird is getting wildly out of range**

Oh I just can't wait to be Batman!

They moved out of the spotlight as Superboy was pushed in their place. With a heavy blush the clone began to tap dance to the beat of the music break causing the mentors' to cock their head to the side when finally Aquaman turned to Superman. "can you do that?"

"….no…."

Everybody look left

_Everybody look right_

Everywhere you look I'm-

Standing spotlight

**NOT YET**

**Let every hero go for broke sing**

**Let's hear it in the League and in the shadows**

**It's gonna be the new bats finest fling**

Oh I just can't wait to be Batman

_Oh he just can't wait to be Batman_

Oh I just can't wait…

_Just can't wait_

TO BE BATMAN! 

The mentors stared at them as Superboy held Robin in the air before they started clapping and laughing. Robin flipped out of Superboy's grasped and landed right in front of Batman. "So did ya like it? Did ya, did ya?" he asked jumping up and down with a wide smile. Batman cocked a cloaked eyebrow as his mouth quirked up a tiny bit.

"Yes Robin, I did." he answered honestly and Robin's smile quickly turned devious.

"Perfect, cause we have a whole line of 'em coming up and Roy's next." he smirked and Roy glared.

"that's it-I'm out of here!" the archer snapped and Green Arrow smirked.

"Leave and I will send this to everyone you know!" he threatened and Roy glared.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"This is _me_ we're talking about. Of course I would!" he smiled and Roy glared at him before turning to Robin.

"You are going to _**pay**_." he hissed and Flash shook his head.

"We have more important things to worry about!" he exclaimed before turning to Superboy "Where did _you_ learn how to _tap dance_?"

**yeah...so that's that! leave a review if you want me to continue this or not! AND NO FLAMES! don't make me bring out the fire extinguisher! XD**

**So REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, since everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter i've decided to keep going. please, please keep your applause down. Anywho, here is Roy's song singing...well, i'll let you all figure it out XD. so read, read I say! oh and the singing parts are:**

Roy

**Robin, Kaldur, Supey and Wally**

Artemis and Megan

_Artemis_

_Megan_

**enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's one Jump Ahead...for a payroll <strong>

Roy glared at Robin who was pouting at him adorably. He was not going to cave to a thirteen year old or his ex-mentor of all things! He was _**not**_going to cave! Nothing Green Arrow would say would make him cave. "I'll let you borrow the Arrow-plane _**and**_ let you drive my new Audi for the whole month." ...except that. Staring at the two pair of jingling keys in front of his face, Roy let out a low growl. "Come on-you know you wanna!"

"Fine, I'll do it!" he snapped reaching out to take the keys, only to have GA snatch them back.

"Oh no you don't! Not until _after _you sing!" Roy glared at the older man really wishing he could punch him the face.

"….what do I have to sing?" he asked

Ten minutes later…

The mentors waited patiently when Kaldur stepped out on the mock stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, you are truly in for a treat. We have Speedy-"

"RED ARROW!"

"My apologies, _Red Arrow_, with us doing a special number." he smirked and walked off. Roy stood in the middle of the stage as a quick beat started

Gotta keep

One jump ahead of the shadows

One swing ahead of the sword

I save people cause I can't afford

(Practically everything )

GA snickered causing Roy to glare at him with anger.

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

The mentors shared a laugh when the younger boys jumped out singing-quite angrily at that

**Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!**

Just a little cash, guys

**Rip him open, take it back, guys **

I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Ollie!

GA raised a brow as Megan and Artemis appeared

Who?

Oh it's that Red Arrow hit the bottom

He's become a one-man rise in justice

_I'd blame his mentor except he ditched him_

Gotta eat to live, gotta save to eat

Otherwise we'd get along

**Wrong!**

The mentors laughed as the team proceeded to chase Roy around trying to beat the older teen up. It was safe to say that Roy was going to be leaving with some bruises

One jump ahead of the ninjas

**(Vandal!)**

One hop ahead of the hump

**(Street rat!)**

One trick ahead of disaster

**(Scoundrel!)**

They're quick, but I'm much faster

**(Take that!)**

Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump

The mentors clapped appreciatively while snickering and Black Canary shook her head "Now Roy if you really needed some money all you had to do was ask." She teased and Roy glared at her, when Green Arrow produced two sets of keys.

"So what's next Boy Wonder?" Green Arrow asked handing his ward his keys, only to discover that the bird was gone. "Umm…where'd he go?"

"He'll be back, but for now we have to set up." Wally smirked and disappeared causing his teammates-plus Roy-to follow him.

"Should we be worried?" Martian Manhunter asked and Batman nodded once.

"Yes, Manhunter, yes we should."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just need to clear the air-i know Roy doesn't work for money but it fit for the song!...kinda. anywho the reason why Roy said Ollie is coming up in later chapters! for some people who don't know, the song was One Jump Ahead from Aladdin. I'm trying to use all Disney musicals! So anyone with an idea send it to me and you shall credit for the idea! so PM me or review saying what you want to see. although the next chapter is off limits...i have something in stored using Robin and a certain somebody...who is this certain somebody, we'll you'll just have to come back and see if i updated or not XP. <strong>

**the more reviews I get the faster I work! **

**bye bye,**

**SuperGroverandElmo**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, so I was looking at reviews yesterday and saw that everyone wanted an update and so here it is! this is what happens when i'm extremely hungry! Oh and the special guest is...Batgirl! Yeah, i want there alright.**

Batgirl

**Robin**

Wally

_Megan_

_Everybody_

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody wants to be a Bat<strong>

Kaldur stepped on stage trying to maintain laughter and a straight face, but was failing miserably. "The next… _piece_ was another Robin production with the aid of a very _unlikely_ help. Please enjoy." He said. Instead of walking off completely he walked back some only to be joined by his companions minus Robin.

"Hey guys!" the mentors turned to see Robin running with a girl behind him dressed similar to…_Batman_? "Guys this is Batgirl!"

"You're kidding me right?" Artemis groaned and Batgirl rolled her eyes, before smiling.

"How's it going?"

"Wait a minute. Why is there a Batgirl?" Megan asked innocently when a jazzy beat began.

Well, little lady, let me elucidate here

Everybody wants to be a bat

Cause Bat's the only bat

Who knows where it's at

**Tell me, everybody's pickin up on that nocturnal beat**

**Cause everything else obsolete **

An archer with a bow makes you wish you weren't born

Every time he saves

"Hey!"

**But with a bat in the act **

**You can set heroes back**

To the caveman days

Cha, cha ba dum bo day

**I've heard some corny heroes who tried to competed**

Still Bat's the only bat who's still undefeated

Wally ran up and slung an arm on the two shoulders

Who wants to shoot an arrow or stuff like that

"Uh… ME!"

**When everybody wants to be a bat**

_**An archer with a bow makes you wish you weren't born**_

_**Everytime he saves**_

**Oh a rinky tinky, tinky**

_**But with a bat in the act **_

_**You can set heroes back**_

_**To the caveman days **_

_Oh a rinky tinky, tinky_

_Everybody wants to be a bat_

_Cause Bat's the only bat who knows where it's at_

_While saving you always know he's got your back_

_Cause everybody loves this mysterious bat_

**Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a bat**

Hallelujah

**Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a bat**

**Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a bat**

**Everybody, everybody, everybody now**

**Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a bat!**

The mentors stared at their protégés when they finally burst out laughing, even the stoic Batman. Now _that's_ really saying something. "That was…dear God that was-"Flash cut off before laughing again. Roy rolled his eyes, though a small smile was his face.

"You guys better have thought it was good cause I did _not_ come all the way down here for it to suck." Batgirl threatened and GA smiled at her.

"You have _Batman_ laughing. Kid, it was perfect!" he said as they all calmed down "Though I don't enjoy the archer bashing."

"Aw, you know we love you!" Wally smiled and Black Canary shook her head.

"So what's next?" she asked and they all turned to Wally and Artemis with a mischievous grin. The two backed up before running away.

"I'll go get them." Robin chirped as the boys followed him while Batgirl smiled wickedly.

"This is gonna be _perfect_!" she grinned dragging Megan off with her. Flash frowned and turned to his fellow Leaguers.

"Guys…I'm scared…." He whimpered and Superman put a hand on his shoulder.

"So am I, Flash, so am I…"

* * *

><p><strong>...Yeah i want there. I totally just realize i do a lot of archer bashing XD oh well, they know love them! Back to the matter of the next chapter! As for the next chapter-well, you'll just have to wait and see! <strong>

**Song-Everybody wants to be a Cat from the Aristocats!**

**Remember review or PM me if you want a specific song done!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, the next chapter is here! and the person who gave me the song is Rowanfall! So thanks, Rowan I truly appreciate it! And know, here is Wally and Arty! Dear God, this one is soo funny!**

Artemis

**Wally**

**Artemis and Wally**

* * *

><p><strong>Wally and Artemis walk once upon a dream…and other stuff<strong>

The mentors winced and snickered at the large commotion coming from backstage, which was actually the med-bay. Apparently Wally and Artemis were doing a number together. After a good few minutes of never ending arguments, Kaldur stepped on to the stage with a wide smile. "Good evening everyone. Please enjoy the following number, I know _I_ will."

"KALDUR!" the Atlantean simply laughed and left the stage. A soft and relaxing tune began that the mentors immediately recognized, when Artemis was pushed on to the stage. The mentors stared in shock as they looked the archer over who was dressed exactly like Sleeping Beauty did in the movie, dress and all except her dress was green. Letting out an angry sigh, she began to sing.

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam

Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you do,

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

But if I know you, I know what you do,

You love me at once,

The mentors watched as Wally was pushed out on the stage dressed like Prince Phillip and began to sing with Artemis.

**The way you did once upon a dream**

Wally pulled Artemis to him and initiated a waltz that they performed flawlessly, surprising Flash. "I didn't know he could dance."

"Seems like we're learning a lot." Batman answered.

**I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream**

**I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam**

**And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem**

**But if I know you, I know what you do,**

**You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.**

The mentor's frowned realizing the song was over-it _was_ relatively quick- when the tune replayed again except more upbeat. They cocked their heads to the side confused as Artemis began to sing again.

I know you

I walked with you once upon a dream.

I know you

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

I know it's true

that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

the way you did once upon a dream

Once upon a time,

I dreamed we'd be together

In love forever.

Once upon a night,

I was wishing for a never

A never ending.

Once upon a time, once upon a night,

Once upon a wish, once upon a dream

(Once upon a dream) Once upon a dream

The mentors smiled goofily as Robin and Batgirl were pushed on to the stage-both wearing black sunglasses- and began to waltz. They were followed by Superboy and Megan, both equally red in the face.

I know you

I dance with you once upon a night

There we were

Wishing this dance would last forever all time

I hope it's true

This vision is more then what it seems

Cause if dreams come true

I know what we'll do

We'll dance once again

They way we did then upon a dream

Once upon a time,

I dreamed we'd be together

In love forever.

Once upon a night,

I was wishing for a never

A never ending.

Once upon a time, once upon a night,

Once upon a wish, once upon a dream

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

Once upon a night

I was wishing for a never

A never ending

Once upon a time, once upon a night,

Once upon a wish, once upon a love

Once upon a dream

Once upon a dream

Once upon a dream

The mentors clapped extremely amused when Roy walked on stage snickering. "So everyone...I...I'm sorry. That was _**hilarious**_!" he laughed and Wally glared.

"Dude!"

"Ignoring Wally, next we have Superboy!" he exclaimed and the clone blinked, before disappearing.

"Holy crap, Supey pulled a Batman!"

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww...Wally and Artemis walk once upon a dream and other stuff! So sweet! So what's Supey gonna do? And why did he have to pull a Batman? Only one way to find out!<strong>

**The song was Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty and the Disneymania version by Emily Osment. **

**So Read and Review! Tell me what you wanna see!**

**Bye, Supergroverandelmo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm back with this! I know I promised Supey singing, but it turns out it's TobiGB's birthday so this is for you! Happy birthday**

**Wally**

Robin

* * *

><p>A Very Unmerry Birthday<p>

Kaldur walked on to the stage once more with a smile. "Hello everyone, we were going to do Superboy's song, but we aren't."

"HALLELUJAUH!" the mentors snickered at the clone's amusement and Kaldur shook his head.

"Anyways, Robin brought up a very important fact that Superboy does not have a birthday. So we're changing that today." He said as Roy and Batgirl pushed Superboy into the seat between Black Canary and Flash.

"Umm, I don't like this…" he trailed and Black Canary shushed him with a smile as a very upbeat music started. Wally appeared dressed up like he was crazy and Robin was dressed as a rabbit.

A very merry unbirthday  
>To me<br>**To who?****  
><strong>To me  
><strong>Oh, you<strong>

A very merry unbirthday  
>To you<br>**Who, me?****  
><strong>To you  
><strong>Oh, me<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea<br>A very merry unbirthday to you

"Uhh ,I don't get it." He frowned turning to Black Canary and the heroine shook her head.

"They're about to explain it now."

**Now statistics prove****  
><strong>**Prove that you've one birthday****  
><strong>Imagine just one birthday every year

"But that's normal." The clone said with a frown and Wally shook his head.

**Ah, but there are 364 unbirthdays**  
>Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer<p>

"SO it's my unbirthday?" he asked and the two boys nodded when the rest of the team floated out with a cake.

_**A very merry unbirthday**__**  
><strong>__To me?__**  
><strong>__**To you**__**  
><strong>__**A very merry unbirthday**__**  
><strong>__For me?__**  
><strong>__**For you**__**  
><strong>__**Now blow the candle out, my dear**__**  
><strong>__**And make your wish come true**__**  
><strong>__**A very merry unbirthday to you**_

Superboy smiled as he blew out the candles to his cake and received a hug from Black Canary. "Enjoying yourself?" Robin asked.

"Yea, thanks Robin!"

"Great-now it's time to do your song!"

"What-no! My cake!"

"Relax Wally won't touch." Black Canary promised and Wally frowned.

"What?"

"Wally…"

"Yes Black Canary…."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, Supey will be there next chapter promise! Happy unbirthday, TobiGB! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**alright, i'm back with a new update! This goes to TobiGB for suggesting I've Got no String from Pinocchio! General opinion-should i bring in Donna Troy or no? Vote people so I can know! I do not own anything and if I did, I would be forever happy! **

Superboy

**Batgirl**

Megan

_Artemis_

* * *

><p><strong>Supey's got no strings on him…or gnomes…whatever<strong>

"Do I have to?" Superboy whined looking at the bird with disdain. The team and Roy were in the med-bay. He really didn't want to do the song, but Robin was making that face. You know, the face when he wanted to say no but you really wanna say yes. Yeah, _that_ face.

"Yes Supey, you do. Even Roy did his part and is still doing his part." the bird said and the archer glared at the younger.

"No, I'm still here because Ollie won't tell me where the Arrow-plane is and I gave hm my keys to his garage." he huffed.

"Any ways, you gotta do it. Please?" Robin whined and Superboy sighed.

"Oh fine, I'll do it!" he sighed and Robin smiled widely as Kaldur walked on stage.

"Good evening, everyone. We hope-"

"Oh for the _love_ of _God_, Kaldur! You say the _same_ thing _every time_! They get it!" Batgirl growled dragging the Atlantean off and Superboy took his place when the music started.

I've got no strings

To hold me down

To make me fret, or make me frown

I had strings

But now I'm free

There are no strings on me

The mentors held back their laughter and smiled widely. Well...except Superman.

Hi-ho the me-ri-o

That's the only way to go

I want the world to know

Nothing ever worries me

The teens back stage laughed amused as Superboy acted the silliest they've ever seen him since...since… actually. This was the _first_ time they've seen the boy so happy.

I've got no strings

So I have fun

I'm not tied up to anyone

They've got strings

But you can see

There are no strings on me

Batgirl came out on stage dressed up as a Dutch puppet with her sunglasses in place and a scowl. She walked up to Superboy, before smiling and singing with a surprisingly good Dutch accent.

**You have no strings**

**Your arms is free**

**To love me by the Zuider Zee**

**Ya, ya, ya**

**If you would woo**

**I'd bust my strings for you**

Superboy and Batgirl danced around the mock stage causing their audience to laugh, while Batgirl silently planned her revenge. While the two were dancing Megan came out dressed as a French puppet and took Batgirl's place causing both teens to blush.

You've got no strings

Comme ci comme ca

Your savoire-faire is ooh la la!

I've got strings

But entre nous

I'd cut my strings for you

The two danced perfectly, when Artemis came out dressed like a Russian puppet. As she replaced Megan's place, she gave the clone a look that clearly said that if he wanted to keep something very important to him, he would not comment on her outfit.

_Down where the Volga flows_

_There's a Russian rendezvous_

_Where me and Ivan go_

_But I'd rather go with you, hey!_

The two danced when they were joined by Megan, Batgirl, Robin and Wally began to dance with them. They all danced together, when Superboy sung the last line.

I've got not strings on me

The mentors-minus the douchebag- all stood clapping causing Superboy to smile widely and blush at the praise. Okay, so he didn't get any from the one person he wanted it from, but oh well. He had fun and that's what matter.

"Way to let loose Supey! You totally got in touched with your hakuna matata!" he smiled and Superboy frowned.

"My what?" he asked and Wally smiled widely before turning to Robin.

"Dude-!"

"I'm already on it!" he said before smirking "Maybe we should get Roy in on it?"

"You know what, Rob? Screw you."

"Like to see you try-I got Batman!"

"True that…"

"What am I-chopped liver?" GA huffed and Roy smirked "Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaaack! I think it's safe to say that this is my brain on some type of drug :) LOL. Any who, i got one vote for Donna so let me illiterate. Vote if you want me to bring Donna so I can have _GREEN ARROW_ sing a song centering around DonnaxRoy. Hopefully this has got your attention-if not let me repeat: VOTE FOR WHETHER YOU WANT GREEN ARROW TO SING IF YOU WANT GREEN ARROW TO SING! with that said, let us all be reminded of how we should go with the flow XD **

Robin

**Wally **

Robin and Wally 

_Superboy _

**_All three _**

**Roy****(yeah, i put him here. flash is gonna be confused later XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hakuna Matata Supey, Hakuna Matata<strong>

"Will someone tell me what Hakuna Matata is?" Superboy grumbled as Batgirl walked on stage.

"Now we have Superboy again, this time with Wally and Robin. I hope you all enjoy this because honestly-this is going to be funny." The redhead walked off, when Superboy was dragged in by Robin and followed by a snickering Wally.

"What is Hakuna Matata?" the Clone yelled and Robin smiled sitting him down.

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

"I ask him to tell me the meaning and he starts singing…."

**Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze**

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

_Hakuna Matata?_

**Yeah. It's our motto!**

_What's a motto?_

Nothing. What's a-motto with you?

**Those two words will solve all your problems**

That's right. Take it from Wally here

Why, when he was a young speedster...

**When I was a young speedster!**

Very nice

**Really Rob?**

No, don't ever do it again

_I agree_

**Jerks…**

He found his stomach lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the fridge after every meal

**I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned**

**And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind**

"Hmmm...I wonder why…"

"Shut up Artemis!"

**And oh, the shame** (He was ashamed)

**Thought of changin' my name** (What's in a name?)

**And I got downhearted ** (How did ya feel?)

**Every time that I-**

WHOA! WALLY! Not in front of Supey!

**Oh. Sorry**

_I don't get it_

"Me either! What are they talking about?" Flash exclaimed. Batman rolled his eyes and Martian Manhunter just patted his head as if he was a child. "What?"

"Hey, do you mind?" Robin huffed and Flash smiled sheepishly.

"My bad-continue!"

"Thank you. Where were we? Oh yeah!"

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_**It's our problem-free philosophy**_

_**Hakuna Matata!**_

_**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!**_

_**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!**_

_**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!**_

_**Hakuna Matata! **_

"I'm not doing it! You can forget!" Was Roy's annoyed yells and a certain growl from a little bird was heard.

"Don't make me get Ollie and Dinah!" Robin threatened and Roy appeared on stage with a forced smile.

**It means no worries for the rest of your days**

_**It's our problem-free philosophy**_

_**Hakuna Matata! **_

_**Hakuna Matata!**_

_**Hakuna Matata! **_

_**Hakuna Matata! **_

_**Hakuna Matata! **_

_**Hakuna Matata! **_

**I say "Hakuna"**

I say "Matata"

The mentors applauded while Flash just looked at them confused. "Would someone care to explain how _Roy_ become big Simba, while _Supey_ was little Simba?"

* * *

><p><strong>I told you Flash was gonna be confused! LOL Any who's reviews make me super happy and make me write faster :) Now review and favorite and VOTE if you want GA to sing! <strong>

**With lots of love, **

**SuperGroverandElmo**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaack! Sorry it took so long-i've been kinda busy! TobiGB has been really been getting on me to post this so thank TobiGB! Also, TobiGB gave me the song! And more votes on Ollie singing has come in! I need at least 5-6 more votes! A little note about this chapter-it's pure crack. It truly is. don't ask me how it happened, but it did. I was messaging TobiGB about Robin and somehow my brain came up wth this crack. But without further ado! **

Batgirl

**Zatanna **

_Batgirl and Zatanna_

All

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's a tramp….but we love him <strong>

"Okay everybody!" Robin started as he stood next to Batgirl "We know have-" The bird was interrupted when the teleporter announced Zatanna's arrival. Robin smiled widely before running to great the magician.

"Um, am I missing something here?" Batgirl asked as the rest of the team came out.

"Huh-oh that's Zatanna. I guess she's like our honorary member." Artemis shrugged "Oh, and there's something going on between her and Robin."

"Oh, okay. Whoa, time out! I thought-and I'm just gonna go and break the fourth wall here-Robin and I were supposed to be a pairing?" Batgirl demanded and Megan nodded.

"Oh you are-it's just that for the show they paired him up with Zatanna." the Martian said and Batgirl gaped at her.

"Are you serious? SO they just change pairings around all willy nilly?" she hissed and Roy nodded.

"Yeah, for example-uh, we're breaking the fourth wall right?"

"No, not at all, Roy. Whatever gave you _that_ idea?" Artemis mocked with an eye roll and Roy stuck his tongue out at her.

"But like I was saying-in the Teen Titans tv show, he dated this alien chick named Starfire." the archer said and Batgirl stared at him dumbfounded.

"Are you serious?" she yelled and Wally rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, but now that you bring her up-didn't he almost marry her in the mainstream?" the ginger asked and Superboy nodded mutely.

"God, he's such a...a...A TRAMP!" the heroine yelled causing everyone in the room to stare at her. Batgirl blushed embarrassedly as Flash raised a covered eyebrow.

"Care to share who this tramp is?" he asked and Wally grinned wickedly.

"Apparently Robin, since he always has different girlfriends." the speedster teased and the mentors looked confused.

"Wally, what are you-?"

"We broke the fourth wall." Kaldur interrupted and the mentors nodded, when Batman spoke up.

"In that case, yes-Robin is a tramp."

"Really Batman, really?" the birdie glared as his mentor just snickered and Batgirl grinned as music began to play.

"It's okay, Robin." she said before stepping center stage.

He's a tramp

But they love him

Breaks a new heart

Ev'ry day

He's a tramp

They adore him

And I only hope

He'll stay that way

Zatanna smiled and giggled before joining Batgirl on stage and sang along.

**He's a tramp**

**He's a scoundrel**

**He's a rounder**

**He's a cad**

**He's a tramp**

**But I love him **

**Yes, even I **

**Have got it pretty bad**

_You can never tell_

_When he'll show up_

_He gives you _

_Plenty of trouble_

_I guess he's just a_

_No 'count pup_

_But I wish that he_

_Were double_

Soon enough the whole team had joined in and proceeded to sing along, much to a certain Boy Wonder's dismay.

He's a tramp

He's a rover

And there's nothing

More to say

If he's a tramp

He's a good one

And I wish that I 

Could travel his way (2x)

The team finished the song with an astounding applause from everyone...well, expect Robin. Superboy rolled his eyes as he sat next to Robin. "You can't be that mad. We said we still loved you." the clone huffed and Robin pouted.

"Yeah, but you guys still called me a tramp when it's not my fault I'm so undeniably sexy." he said and Superboy shook his head.

"Dude, get over it."

"Easy for you to say! Mainstream, you got the freaking protégé of Wonder Woman!"

"Technically so did Roy, but screwed that up with Cheshire." Superboy said with a shrug and Roy groaned.

"Can we please not talk about Jade. I like to enjoy the fact that she might not end up coming to me saying she's pregnant in this series." the archer whined and Wally frowned.

"But then Lian won't come and everybody loves Lian!" the ginger whined causing an argument to break out among the four boys, while Kaldur massaged his temple.

"That's it-no more breaking the fourth wall…."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...so...they broke the fourth wall. no more breaking the wall for me! thanks again to TobiGB for the song idea, keep leaving me song ideas and i'll incoorperate them in! oh and happy belated thanksgiving! hope you had a nice one!<strong>

**with love,**

**SuperGroverandElmo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back! Hope everyone had a great holiday-I did! This chapter is just...it's just...just read it okay?**

Roy

* * *

><p><strong>Roy Respectable<strong>

Superboy walked on to the stage with a straight face and turned to the audience. "This number was...was…was…" the clone stopped and began to laugh. The mentors were shocked as they watched the teen rock with laughter, as tears began to stream down his eyes. "Sorry, the following number isn't from a Disney musical, but it is by Disney. Enjoy." the clone then sat between Flash and Black Canary. The rest of them team had not appeared as Superboy sat snickering. Before any of the mentors could ask, a familiar beep rang out as Roy ran out in his Red Arrow costume with a frown.

I'm your average solo man

And I'm here to stop your plan

You can't stop me 'cause I'm

ROY RESPECTABLE

There is nothing I can't do

And when danger calls just

Know that I am on my way (Know that I am on my way)

Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble

If you just call my name

ROY RESPECTABLE

"Dear Lord...please tell me this isn't what I think it is…" Ollie said trying to keep a straight face and Superboy smirked at him.

"Oh it is, so laugh away."

Hit me, shoot me

Don't try to recruit me

If you wanna suit me

It's okay

I just couldn't wait 'till I could

Join the Justice League

"Oh dear God, I love you Robin." Green Arrow smiled and Robin laughed.

"I know, you do. But the question is-who _doesn't_ love me?"

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything is gonna be alright

Whenever you need me, baby

Hit me, shoot me

Don't try to recruit me

(Hit me!)

(Shoot me!)

(Don't try to recruit me!)

Doesn't matter where

Doesn't matter when (Doesn't matter when!)

I will be there for you 'till the very end ('Till the very!)

Assassins or ninjas

I'm there to be with ya

You know that you always can call

ROY RESPECTABLE

("So what's the sitch'?")

Hit me, shoot me

Don't try to recruit me

"I think I just died!" Green Arrow laughed. The emerald archer was literally shaking while Black Canary giggled causing the redhead to glare.

"Awww, is Roy mad?" Robin asked. Roy gave the bird a withering glare, but the younger boy just smiled innocently.

"Watch your back, you little traffic light."

"I don't need to-that's what I got Bats for." Robin said as he flipped into his mentor's lap. Batman looked down at his protégé and sighed, before shaking his head a ghost of a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>...so yeah. i went there. obviously i am a supporter of Roy Respectable. it was just begging to be done. Oh, and the lyrics! they're real-you can google them and you'll find it! <strong>

**the song was the kim Possible theme song. **

**Review and leave me a song,**

**SuperGroverandElmo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh. My. God. **

**This is my first update in 2 years and 4 days... I'm absolutely horrible. you guys probably thought I died didn't you? I might as well have... oh my god, I'm sorry. Well good news, the next three chapters are done and will be uploaded tonight... if you guys haven't totally forgotten this story... **

**on another note... Merry Belated Christmas and New Year! If you're 2013 sucked like mine did, hopefully this will put you in good spirits! Also has a special cameo guest!**

M'gann **Robin **

**Zatanna **_Superboy_

_Artemis __**Wally**_

All

**_Roy, Batgirl and Kaldur _**

* * *

><p><strong>Hip Hop Noel<strong>

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the very late Christmas chapter of Robin Just Can't Wait to be King! My name is Flash." Flash stood in the middle of the stage smiling directly at the camera. "Now we have a real treat for you all. The Young Justice team-along with Red Arrow, Batgirl and Zatanna will be performing a old Christmas goodie that will definitely-okay! Stop-who wrote this?!"

"I did-got a problem?" Wonder Woman glared and Flash smiled widely.

"Nopenotatall! WhywouldIhaveaproblem? Pleasedon'thurtme!" Flash pleaded and Wonder Woman smirked, while Green Arrow rolled his eyes.

"Whipped…"

"What was that?" Wonder Woman glared causing GA to smile innocently before being whacked in the head by Black Canary. "thanks Dinah!" '

"Can we get back to the program?" Robin called from backstage. Flash speed off the stage as a upbeat tempo began.

Mister Bats

We know we've got to hustle

But we have worked so hard so long

**May we please**

**Take a break from all this bustle**

**And shake it to this funky song**

"Oh God! I remember this!" Flash cried and everyone turned to him "Ya...ya know! When I used to watch it with Wally…"

_It's a Merry Christmas rhyme_

_And it got here just in time_

Hip Hop Noel

Complete with a beat

That our feet can groove to

Non-stop

Hip Hop Noel

Hip Hop Noel

We're here with a cheer

Let the spirit move you

Oh we groove so well

Hip Hop Noel

**Pretty soon**

**We must be strong and steady**

**To complete our missions all night**

_Dancing now_

_Sure would help us to get ready_

_It's gonna be a long, long flight_

**_We'll get down and make it quick_**

**_Then be back with you Dark Knight!_**

Hip Hop Noel

Complete with a beat

That our feet can groove to

Non-stop

Hip Hop Noel

Hip Hop Noel

We're here with a cheer

Let the spirit move you

Oh we groove so well

Hip Hop Noel

"Aww, look at the guys being cute little soldiers!" Dinah cooed when Zatanna ran in with a familiar blonde haired girl "Um, is that Mica?"

"Yeah it is! How'd she get here? She's not even a actual character!" Flash asked and Mickey stuck her tongue out at Flash while performing flawlessly.

"Seriously though; why am I here?" Mickey whispered to Conner who shrugged, before waving at Mickey who was being pushed away by Zatanna "See you in Crowning Glory?"

"not like I have anywhere else to be!"

**_Thank you, Batman_**

**_You have made us so happy_**

**_We'll return to work now_**

**_And we'll make it snappy_**

Hip Hop Noel

Complete with a beat

That our feet can groove to

Non-stop

Hip Hop Noel

Hip Hop Noel

We're here with a cheer

Let the spirit move you

Oh we groove so well

Hip Hop Noel

Hip Hop Noel

Complete with a beat

That our feet can groove to

Non-stop

Hip Hop Noel

Hip Hop Noel

We're here with a cheer

Let the spirit move you

Oh we groove so well

Hip Hop Noel

**_Hip Hop, Get it up_**

**_Just can't stop_**

**_Hip Hop, Non-Stop_**

**_Can't Stop, Hip Hop Noel _**

"Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year!" they all screamed breaking the fourth wall once more.

"A Merry Tuesday to all and to all a good night!" Mickey cried out with a wink before disappearing in a cloud of fairy dust.

"We can make Tinker Bell jokes in _Crowning Glory_, right?" Robin asked and Green Arrow cackled.

"Of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that! Hope you enjoyed the extremely late Christmas chapter and cameo of my OC Mickey from Crowning Glory! Next three chapters are gonna be up soon! <strong>

**Until then, TTFN- Ta-ta for now! **


	11. Chapter 11

**alright party people! here's the next chapter! Woo! Also the song from the last chapter was Hip Hop Noel from the Disney's 12 Days of Christmas sing-a-long collection. It's on youtube and you should definitely watch it, cause ohmagod, it's hilarious! **

**Well, now we have a personal favorite from my all time favorite Disney Princess movie. Seriously, this is wonderful! Enjoy!**

Kaldur

**Superboy and Roy**

_Wally_

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Sea….oops, we mean Down in Atlantis<strong>

Roy stepped out on the stage snickering with a huge smile. "Alright everyone. Hope you enjoyed Hip Hop Noel and before that getting your Hakuna Matata on-"

"No one told me how Roy became grown up Supey!" Flash shouted only to get whacked on the head by Black Canary.

"Thanks Dinah. Where was I? Oh yeah, so know we have Kaldur giving us a little..._educational_ reference."

"Boo!" Flash yelled only to get whacked by Green Arrow this time.

"Thanks Ollie. Take it away Kal!" he said as a peach skinned Megan dragged an embarrassed Kaldur.

"Please don't make me do this…"

"Hey, if me and Superboy gotta do it-you gotta do it!" Roy huffed. The archer sat down between Black Canary and Green Arrow with the clone, each boy with a leftover piece of cake in hand.

"Yeah Kaldur- you need to be a positive role model for me, Supey, and Robin." Wally said sitting in front of the clone while Robin materialized in his mentor's lap. Kaldur sighed annoyed and Megan giggled, cocking her head to the side.

"So Kaldur, what's Atlantis like?" she asked as an upbeat Caribbean beat started.

"Megan, listen to me. The human world is a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there!"

The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You think the surface is magic

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Full of gangs and wars

Such horrible things surround you

But I know a place where we can go

"Dear Lord...please let it be what I think. Please, please, pleeease!" Flash begged as Aquaman struggled not to laugh

Down in Atlantis, down in Atlantis

Darlin' it's better

Down where it's wetter,

Take it from me

Up on the shore they fight all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Down in Atlantis

Aquaman could no longer hold in his laughter as he watched his protégé have a good time. This was the most relaxed he's seen Kaldur since Atlantis.

Down here all the merfolk are happy

As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They're sad 'cause they're in a bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They're in for a worser fate

One day when the boss gets hungry

_Guess who's goin' be on the plate_(uh-oh)

"Wait a sec?! Who's gonna be on the plate? Is it me?!" Flash asked worried and Black Canary rolled her eyes while Green Arrow snickered.

Down in Atlantis

Down in Atlantis

Nobody beats us

Fry us and eat us in fricasee

We what the land folks use to spook

Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles life is the bubbles

Down in Atlantis **(Down in Atlantis)**

Down in Atlantis **(Down in Atlantis)**

Since life is sweet here

We got the beat here naturally **(naturally)**

Even the merfolk an' the ray

They get the urge an' start to play

We got the spirit

You got to hear it down in Atlantis

The newt play the flute

The carp play the harp

The plaice play the bass

And they're soundin sharp.

The bass play the brass

The chub play the tub

The fluke is the duke of soul

_(yeah)_

They ray he can play

He lings on the strings

He trout rockin' out

The blackfish she sings

The smelt and the sprat

They know where it's at

An' Oh. That blowfish blow

The mentors watched as their protégés got up and joined Kaldur and Megan in their makeshift dance. They could only smile at the carefree attitude that they had. It was so easy to forget sometimes that the young heroes were still, well..._young_. It put the mentors at ease to know that they were still enjoying their freedom while they still had it.

Down in Atlantis **(Down in Atlantis)**

Down in Atlantis **(Down in Atlantis)**

When the sardine

Begin the beguine it's music to me

What do they got, a lot of sand

We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here

Know how to jam here down in Atlantis

Each little slug here

Cutin' a rug here down in Atlantis

Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter under the water

Ya' we in luck here

Down in the muck here

Down in Atlantis!

Everyone applauded happily and Megan elbowed him kindheartedly "See, told ya it would be fun!" she teases.

Kaldur flushed slightly with a shake of his head. The mentors laughed and cheered, when Wonder Woman spoke up next. "So who's next?"

"Roy is!" Robin exclaimed. His wide grin was set on his face, but everyone could feel that something was wrong with the boy.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like this?"

"Cause you won't."

* * *

><p><strong>uh oh... what's the Boy Wonder planning? It's about to get very interesting... <strong>

**The song was Under the Sea by Samuel E. Wright aka the wonderful Sebastian the crab from the spectacular The Little Mermaid! **


	12. Chapter 12

**well... this got a little bit more intense than i thought it was going to... oops? Warning: this may cause you some Roy feels... I might've wrote angsty Roy a little... still love me? No? Okay, that's cool...not really... please love me**

Roy

**Conner**

**Robin**

_Wally_

Kaldur

_**Roy and Boys**_ **(that rhymes hehe)**

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's letting everyone know that they can bet on him<strong>

The mentors were surprised that Batgirl stepped on to the stage looking rather uncomfortable. "Um...now we have Red Arrow and the guys accompanying him." she said before darting off. The stage was dark, until Roy stood in the middle slightly aggravated and the four boys stood with their backs towards him. Roy took a deep breath as the opening notes began.

Everybody's always talking at me

Everybody's trying to get in my head

I wanna listen to my own heart talking

I need to count on myself instead **(Did you ever)**

**Lose yourself to get what you want** **(Did you ever)**

_Get on a ride then wanna get off_ **(Did you ever)**

Push away the ones you should held close

Did you ever let go, did ever not know

_**I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am**_

_**I'll give it all got that is my plan**_

_**Will I find what I lost you know you**_

_**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**_

_**I wanna make it right that is the way**_

_**To turn my life around today is the day**_

_**Am I the type of guy who means what I say**_

_**Bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it**_

Roy now knows why Robin made him sing this song. This was the part of the movie where Troy Bolton had to figure out what type of guy he was going to be. Whether he was going to be a stuck up jerk or if he was going to be the all around guy everyone knows and love. Though it's not like it applied to him, right..._right_?

How will I know if there's a path worth taking

Should I question every move I make

With all I lost my heart if breaking

I don't wanna make the same mistakes **(Did you ever)**

Doubt your dreams will ever come true **(Did you ever)**

_Blame the world, but never blame you_ **(I will never)**

Try to live a lie again

**I don't wanna play this game if you don't play it your way**

But he was playing it his way. He just lost a _**few**_ people in the process…. Okay, he lost a _**lot**_ of people in the process. He lost just about everyone. His friends, his family…. _**Himself**_.

_**I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am**_

_**I'll give it all got that is my plan**_

_**Will I find what I lost you know you**_

_**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**_

_**I wanna make it right that is the way**_

_**To turn my life around today is the day**_

_**Am I the type of guy who means what I say**_

_**Bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it**_

Oh, hold up

Do what you think

Bring it on now

Gotta work on my swing

Gotta do my own thing

Oh, hold up

The boys all proceeded to turn their backs to Roy, except for Conner who volunteered to do this part since it made the other three rather emotional.

**It's no good at all to see yourself **

**And not recognize your face**

Out on my own… it's such a scary place

**The answers are all inside of you **

**All you gotta do is believe**

_I do believe in my self. I don't need anyone_, he thought, _I don't need... I need hi-_

I'm not gonna stop

Not gonna stop till I get my shot

That's who I am, that is my plan

Will end up on top again

Bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it

_**You can bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it**_ (Bet on me!)

_**I wanna make it right that is the way**_

_**To turn my life around today is the day**_

_**Am I the type of guy who means what I say**_

_**Bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it**_

You can bet on me!

The mentors applauded appreciatively and Roy smiled widely before running backstage. "I'm doing another with Conner!" he yelled and Conner looked confused as Roy dragged him off.

"I don't remember agreeing to this!" he cried and the mentor's looked at the protégés confused who shrugged in return.

* * *

><p><strong>... I originally didn't write it like this... I literally just wrote the boy's solo lines in just a few minutes ago... what did I <strong>**_do_****? Jesus... if you aren't emotional or anything check out the next chapter... I swear it's not angsty like this one... **

**The song was Bet On It from the wonderful High School Musical by Zac Efron. **


End file.
